Jack Hunter
Jack Hunter was an Agent of Prospero, and was a member of the organisation prior to the Advent of the Myths. He was killed during OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE. Biography Background Jack came from a fairly poor home life, both in terms of wealth and quality due to the death of his father at a young age. However, he still persevered in education and managed to gain himself a job at the CIA. He then later transferred to Prospero. Catching the Serial Killer In 1989, a potentially anomalous case involving multiple murders and abductions was handed on to Prospero by the FBI. Jack was assigned to the case to investigate, along with Agent Sarah Williams. After comprehensive investigation, they tracked the suspected individual to a house in Tierra Robada. As they surveyed the property, they sighted the subject leaving in a red Bobcat. In their pursuit of the subject they lost visual on him, however they regained it shortly after and tracked him to the Mass Grave near El Castillo Del Diablo. Jack and Sarah attempted to apprehend the subject. However, as he began to open fire, Jack and Sarah had no choice but to neutralise him, with Sarah being the one to deliver the killing shot. Following this operation, Jack and Sarah were assigned as official partners, and sometime later entered into a relationship with one another. OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE ''Main Article: OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE'' In 1994, Jack and Sarah were assigned to a special operation directly by The Custodian himself, in lieu of their excellent track record, their speciality in retrieving anomalous objects through infiltration, and the trust he held in both of them. He assigned them to retrieve an object being held an outside organisation. This object was believed to have healing properties, and as such of great interest and importance to The Custodian. The operation ended in a collosal failure, resulting not only in the destruction of the target object, but also the death of Jack. Sarah was distraught, blaming herself for the failure of the operation and the death of her partner. Aftermath Jack’s death had a profound effect on Sarah, who considered it her failure. Having lost both her work and relationship partner, she began to suffer from depression, and even contemplated suicide at various points. Relationships Sarah Williams When first assigned with Sarah, Jack considered her to be too hotheaded and over confident, leading him to form an almost negative opinion of her despite her impressive record. However, as the two worked with each other to catch the Serial Killer, his impression of her began to change. When they finally stopped the Serial Killer, Jack, as well as The Custodian himself, was impressed by their ability to work together. The two then became extremely close work colleagues and friends, and entered into a relationship with each other, culminating in the two considering marriage. Their relationship was extremely healthy and passionate, and was strained and broken only by the failure of OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE. Category:Backstory Category:Characters Category:Prospero